


I Will Hold You

by conversekitten



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Healing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Trans Character, dice is redeemed, except for cuphead, love and affection, only in dreams, surprise character! - Freeform, the devil is mentioned briefly, there is some abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: King Dice has gone through hell quite literally but what matters is that he's slowly healing. Sure he has friends along the way with Elder Kettle by his side, but the healing and hope for a better life is what kept him alive.





	1. A New Day will Come

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all my friends fault because they got me into spotted kettle. I actually love the ship because it's so sweet and King Dice deserves to have a happy life!! So anyway this first chapter does have a lot of psychological abuse in it as well as a bit of physical so if you don't like that then turn back. But I promise that this first chapter has a happy ending and the next will be happy!

_Dice was awoken by a hard knock at his "bedroom" door. He raised his head and groggily opened his eyes to see the clothing hanging in the closet that was his bedroom along with the shoes. He rubbed his eyes smearing the old mascara and blurring his vision for a moment until he focused. Another sharp knock came at the door._

 

_"Dice! Get the fuck up and start cleaning! This casino is filthy!"_

 

_Dice obeyed grabbing his simple collared shirt and brown trousers then pulling them on before he opened the door. Light flooded in from the dim torches in the devil's office and he shielded his eyes a bit. The devil grabbed Dice's arm and yanked him towards the door before throwing a bunch of cleaning supplies at him._

 

_"Get started on the lobby then mop the kitchen. Then when you're done with that you can make breakfast then clean those dishes."_

 

_Dice nodded and walked down the hallway towards the lobby, holding back a flow of tears threatening to come to the surface. It had been two months since those cup brothers had defeated the devil and ruined the casino. The devil had been beyond furious with him for losing to them and as punishment he had told the imps to jump Dice and tear his suit off, the only nice article of clothing he had. Dice had covered himself in shame and sobbed for forgiveness but the devil had him taken to a closet where he was locked in for the rest of the night. The next day the devil had sheepishly apologized and gave Dice a simple pair of clothes saying he was sorry for losing his temper. Dice had forgiven him, of course, but when Dice asked about his position the devil said he was no longer a manager. He had given Dice's job to wheezy and Dice was now nothing more than a servant to him. Dice had accepted his new fate and ever since that day he had been cooking, cleaning, and scrubbing the casino until his knuckles bled._

 

_Dice filled the bucket with hot water then added soap, ignoring the snippy comments from the early risers. He took it to the lobby and got down on his hands and knees, beginning to scrub the floors free of dirt. His arms still hurt from last time but he powered through it making sure to get the cracks and molding of the floor. After about thirty minutes, he had learned to be quick, he got up and cracked his back. He took the muddy water and emptied it in the sink before returning and dropping the bucket._

 

_The entire lobby was smeared with mud and grime._

 

_Somebody had taken mud and filth and smeared it all over the walls, floors, and even on the ceiling. Dice heard giggling behind him and when he turned he saw Chimes and Phear Lap laughing._

 

_"Looks like you missed a spot!"_

 

_"Better get on that maid!"_

 

_Dice felt like throttling the two of them but he suddenly heard heavy footsteps._

 

_The devil!_

 

_Dice quickly went back and filled the bucket again then hurried back to the lobby only to be tripped by Phear Lap. Dice landed on his stomach, the bucket spilling water all over the lobby and the furniture making a huge mess. Dice hurried to clean it trying his hardest to get the grime and dirt out of the furniture but it was too late. He felt the familiar and cold shadow of the devil fall over him._

 

_"Dice what is going on?! You should have been done with this an hour ago! You should be cooking breakfast!!"_

 

_Dice flinched and cowered before the devil sputtering and trying to explain himself._

 

_"S-sir I tried to b-but..Ph-phear lap and Ch-chimes they...they made everything...what I meant is that I did clean it but.."_

 

_The devil slapped Dice across the face, silencing him. Dice held his face and tears pooled in his eyes as he looked up at his boss._

 

_"I don't care what happened Dice! All I see is a slacker!! Now get this cleaned up right now then go and make breakfast!!!!"_

 

_Dice cowered as the devil roared and he meekly nodded._

 

_"Y-yes sir."_

 

_The devil stormed off grumbling to himself and dice held back a flow of tears as he picked up the brush and began scrubbing again._

 

Dice woke up with a start, tears in his eyes. He looked around the room and saw he was in a cozy looking cabin with comfortable furniture and friendly needlepoint sayings. He felt the warm comforter covering him and he turned to see Elder Kettle asleep next to him in bed. 

 

In their bed. 

 

Dice sighed in relief and he laid down again wrapping an arm around Elder Kettle and the old kettle wrapped an arm around dice's waist. They snuggled together under the comforter and dice fell back asleep just as the break of morning came. 

 

It was the beginning of Saturday.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and a little something sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again with a new chapter! I am going to be doing the new chapters with a dream in the beginning and the present day near the end just so nobody gets confused. There is some off screen violence too just to tell you guys.

_Dice sighed, wiping his forehead free of the sweat that had accumulated on it from the steam. He put the large frying pan of  scrambled eggs off to the side then flipped the pancakes in the other one making sure not to let them burn. After dubbing them cooked enough, he put the three pancakes on top of a large stack of already made ones. Dice poured the newly cooked eggs into a large bowl that was already half full of them then he turned off the stove. Dice took the plate and bowl over to one of the two large platters that held many breakfast items: muffins, ketchup, different jams and jellies, cooked bacon, sausage links, fried potatoes, pancakes, a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, a pitcher of bloody mary's, and biscuits and gravy._

 

_Dice stared at all of the steaming food and sighed, his stomach clenching with hunger._

 

_He picked up one of the large platters and carried it out into the dining room where the devil sat at the head of the table while everyone else sat along it. There was a lot of chattering and Dice put the platter down in the middle of the long table. Everyone began to fill their plates and Dice disappeared to get the second platter that had the devil's breakfast on it. Dice returned and put the platter down in front of the devil who smiled and patted Dice's hand._

 

_"Looks good Dice."_

 

_Dice smiled and nodded, thankful that the devil had something nice to say to him. He took his position by the devil's chair in case he needed Dice to do something and the die headed man held his hunger in check as he saw everyone devour the delicious looking food. He hadn't eaten anything all morning and the devil had made sure to tell the imps to not let Dice taste any of the food that he prepared, seeing as Dice needed to keep his figure._

 

_Dice was in the middle of thinking how good a muffin might taste when the devil spit his coffee out all over the table._

 

_"Dice! What the hell is this?!"_

 

_Said die headed man looked confused._

 

_"W-what do you mean boss?"_

 

_Dice noticed that everyone had stopped eating and was staring at the two of them, like animals not knowing if the bigger animal is going to devour the smaller one. The devil slammed his coffee mug down onto the table and stood up, towering over Dice._

 

_"This coffee is ice cold and it's decaf! I only drink regular and why the hell are these muffins carrot? I told you to make the muffins a certain way and you flat out disobey me, which means that these muffins are disgusting and under cooked!!!"_

 

_The devil had picked up the platter of food and hurled it at Dice and the die headed man hadn't gotten out of the way fast enough so all of the food on the platter splattered against his face and the front of his dress shirt. The platter fell with a 'clang' to the floor and dice could feel tears in his eyes as he looked down at himself covered in the food he had worked so hard on. He heard the others start laughing and jeering at him saying that 'that was a good look for him' and 'the color is a big improvement' and a few tears trickled down his face through the ruined food._

 

_"Aw quit yer crying Dice and go wipe all of that crud offa ya. Then when yer done with that you can make those muffins again and some more coffee."_

 

_Dice wrung his hands._

 

_"B-but I.."_

 

_Everyone stopped talking and laughing. The room was as silent as a tomb and Dice saw the devil stop and slowly turn his head towards him, his eyes full of barely contained rage._

 

_"Did you...just talk back to me?"_

 

_Dice was now trembling in fear as the devil stood again, hie eyes glowing red with fury. Dice nodded meekly and he accepted what he knew was going to happen next. The devil reached forward and seized Dice by the wrist then yanked him alongside him as he stomped towards the kitchen._

 

_"B-boss please!! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that, I know that now!!! Please boss!!"_

 

_"SHUT UP!!!!"_

 

_Dice sobbed and nodded as the devil kicked the kitchen door open then threw Dice into the kitchen none too gently. The devil slammed the door shut and everyone kept eating as they heard the devil screaming at Dice and throwing pots and pans around while said die headed man sobbed and begged for forgiveness. Nobody raised their heads when they heard a loud 'smack' and Dice screaming and crying while the devil roared, "You think I like hitting you?!!! Do you like to be hit??!!!"_

 

_"Please I'm sorry!!!!"_

 

_"SHUT UP!!!!"_

 

_Everyone waited in their seats when they heard one final smack and something fall to the floor. The devil came back out of the kitchen huffing and growling under his breath before storming off in the direction to his office. Everyone gets up from their chairs and leaves the dining room to go to their respective places in the casino._

 

_Dice lay on the floor of the kitchen in a pile of potatoes with pots, pans, and broken glass scattered all around him. The right side of his head is cracked, his left eye is swollen and turning purple, and there was a large red hand print on the left side of his face. Tears trickle down his face and soon enough the world goes black._

 

"Dice? Dearest? Dice?" 

 

Dice sat up in bed with a gasp and he looked around while putting a hand to his left eye. It wasn't swollen, his head wasn't cracked, and elder kettle was standing by their bed with a tray of something delicious looking. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was a slice of sausage and pepper quiche with two biscuits on the side and a cup of coffee. 

 

"Dearest I tried to rouse you for breakfast this morning but you were so deep asleep that even Cuphead couldn't wake you up by jumping on the bed." 

 

Dice laughed and rubbed his shoulder. He saw the two cup brothers peeking in through the doorway and he smiled as he took the tray from Elder kettle. 

 

"Did the boys help you make this?"

 

The old kettle chuckled and nodded.

 

"I did most of the fixing but they poured in the sausage and peppers before it went into the oven." 

 

Dice smiled and he tried a bite before nearly crying. The eggs were alright and the sausage and peppers were just that, but the crust was so flaky and light that it was like eating a piece of a cloud from heaven! Dice swallowed and he wiped his eyes with his napkin causing elder kettle to look concerned. 

 

"*Kaleb dearest? Are you alright?" 

 

Dice nodded, smiling at his given name before he leaned forward and kissed the old kettle on the lips. 

 

"Ewwwww!!!" 

 

"Grooosss!!!" 

 

Dice pulled back chuckling as he heard the patter of feet running away from the door and cuphead making a gagging noise. He turned to Elder kettle and smiled putting his hand on the old kettle's. 

 

"I'm fine now that you're here *Eldrich."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In my au Kaleb is King Dice's given name before it was changed and *in my au Eldrich is Elder kettle's given name when he was younger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a sweet moment is shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is why this story is rated mature. Also I'm writing this on mobile since my kitten won't get off my chest lol

_Dice was wiping the crusted food off of his clothes when he heard the devil come into the bathroom. He stiffened when the devil put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it._

 

_"I'll be waiting in the room for you when you're done."_

 

_Then with that the devil walked out if the bathroom and dice sighed heavily._

 

_He knew what that meant._

 

_Dice took of his soiled shirt then placed it on the counter if the bathroom sink, then he hesitated when he reached for his belt. This had been going on for quite some time, the devil getting angry, Dice apologizing, then the devil making things up on the bedroom. Dice didn't know why but he always let the devil talk him into this but it was probably because he was sick of being alone._

 

_Dice sighed then unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off to reveal the pink underpants he wore at the devil's request. He took a towel and wrapped it around himself before exiting the bathroom and walking down the hallway to the devil's bed chambers. He opened the door to see the devil laying on his extravagant bed and waiting._

 

_"Took you long enough."_

 

_Dice ignored the growl in the devil's voice and he closed the door behind him then locked it. Towel still wrapped around himself he walked over to the bed and crawled onto it up next to the devil. Said demon kissed Dice's shoulder then fingered the towel._

 

_"Don't be shy. I won't bite."_

 

_Dice whimpered then let the devil pull the towel off of him. He felt the urge to cover himself but dice fought it since he knew it would upset the devil. He felt kisses along his shoulders and small nibbles as the devil's fingers trailed down his hips. He felt the clawed hand hook in the waistband of the pink underwear and Dice held his breath as the devil ripped them off._

 

_"Lay on your back."_

 

_Dice did as he was told and laid on his back with the devil looming over him. He felt more tender kisses on his chest which was quite a change from the rough hands that had slapped him earlier in the day. He whimpered as the devil worked his way down and gasped as he was "treated" to the devil's warm mouth. Dice squirmed and he prayed to whatever god there was that this would be over quickly. He was surprised when the devil didn't let up and dice was soon covered in sweat and moaning._

 

_Then he made a mistake._

 

_"Ooh eldrich..."_

 

_Dice immediately knew what he had done and he covered his mouth with his hand but the devil had already heard him. Said demon was suddenly looming over him again and his eyes were full of fire._

 

_"What did you just say?"_

 

_Dice sputtered and tried to explain but the devil grabbed him, turned him over onto his stomach, the bound him with rope he had conjured with a snap of his fingers. He then pulled dice's head off then brought it close to his face._

 

_"You were fantasizing about your rusty teapot lover weren't you? That rusty kitchenwear that encouraged your daddy issues?"_

 

_Dice pleaded with the devil._

 

_"P-please I'm sorry boss!! Please just let me go!!!"_

 

_Dice began to cry and the devil sneered._

 

_"Well lets help you forget that name shall we?"_

 

_The devil snapped his fingers and an imp who had been watching nodded its head. It disappeared for a moment then reappeared after a few minutes. There was a knock at the bed chambers door and after the devil opened it with a snap if his fingers, in stepped Mr. Wheezy and Whiskey, one of the bartenders. Dice knew them well and it was mainly because he had been an asshole to them and had kept them under his thumb. They both came up beside the bed and the devil grinned._

 

_"Seems our maid here has forgotten his place. Why don't we remind him of it?"_

 

_Dice cried harder as wheezy and whiskey began to remove their clothes._

 

_Afterwards Dice could barely move, his body littered with bruises, bite marks, and blood. He lay on the devil's bed sobbing to himself tears mixing with the sweat and horrible body fluids on his face. The devil pressed a kiss to the side of his face and smiled. Then he kicked Dice off of the bed and onto the floor._

 

_"Don't forget to wake up early tomorrow."_

 

_Dice nods then sobbing to himself he picks up the towel, wraps it around himself, then goes to his closet. He opens the door then closes it behind him before laying down on the bare mattress on the floor. He sets the alarm clock for early then lays down._

 

_Then he cries himself to sleep._

 

Dice wakes up with tears on his eyes. He sees that it's night outside and that he and elder kettle are in their bed together. He sighs with relief then turns over onto his side to put an arm around the old kettle. He kisses the side of his face and the kettle stirs then faces him. 

 

"Are you alright dearest?" 

 

Dice smiles and nods. 

 

"I am as long as you are here." 

 

They kiss then it turns deeper. Dice wraps his arms around the kettle and said man caresses his sides. The deep kiss becomes heated and a puff of smoke escapes elder kettle's spout as dice lays on his back. Dice's pajamas as well as elder kettle's nightshirt get thrown to the floor and soon enough the warm comforter is pulled over their heads as they treat each other to a night of wonderful love making early into the morning. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a surprise is revealed and a promise is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has trans king dice in it and pregnancy so turn back now if you don't like it! Also it gets really depressing

_Dice had been throwing up for the last four days and after getting checked by a doctor he was informed that he's pregnant. The news caused dice to try and hide it from the devil but after about four months, dice fainted while working. A doctor checked him out then told the devil that dice has been pregnant for four months. When dice woke up, the devil was at his desk brooding._

 

_"So....yer pregnant?"_

 

_Dice realized he couldn't get out of this one so he nodded._

 

_"Yes I am."_

 

_The devil scowled then continued counting his spoils._

 

_"Well...I guess you better get some rest then."_

 

_Dice was surprised by those words and he was even more surprised when the devil had him sleep in his room that night. After that day the devil treated dice like a king, telling the imps to bring him whatever he needed and letting dice sleep in his bed._

 

_But that all changed one night when dice was sleeping in the devil's bed. A dark figure was walking through the darkness as dice slept and when they were beside the bed, they punched dice as hard as they could in the stomach. Dice cried out in pain and he sobbed when his pajama bottoms became soaked with blood._

 

_"Devil! Help!"_

 

_The devil came into the room and saw dice on the bed with blood on the mattress and him panicking. The devil called his imps to come and help and two hours later, dice gave birth to a baby that died after an hour. Dice cried as he cradled the infant in his arms and the devil never shed a tear. He told the imps to take the baby and dice sobbed and cried for the baby before the devil told his imps to take dice back to the closet in which he slept in. Dice cried himself to sleep and later learned that the devil had told his minions to kill the baby._

 

_Dice held onto the onsie that he had gotten for the baby and cried himself to sleep._

 

Dice awoke to elder kettle shaking his shoulder.

 

"Dearest are you okay?" 

 

Dice couldn't help it so he cried. 

 

"What's wrong love?" 

 

Dice looked at elder kettle.

 

"If I had been more careful then.....we would have a little baby. But he.....took that away from me." 

 

Dice sobbed and elder kettle rubbed his back.

 

"Its alright. They are in a better place now, where they can be happy." 

 

Dice nodded and he lifted his head and kissed elder kettle. They spent the rest of the day in bed together. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait but here we go!

_Dice sighed as he paid for the groceries and picked them up in both of his arms. He started the long treck back to the casino from Cagney's farmer's market, trying to ignore all of the glares that he got from the islanders. He was limping a bit from the beating he got this morning from burning the eggs at breakfast and leaving the mop out by accident. Dice had been planning something for quite a while now but he didn't know if it would work._

 

_He was planning to escape._

 

_Dice had already figured things out because there was a tunnel under Inkwell Hell that led to the second isle and if he could get through it then he would be home free! But that raises the question.....would anyone be willing to help him? Everyone on the island hated him because of his past deeds but.....could it be him? Did he really still care about him?_

 

_"Kaleb?"_

 

_Dice turned around to see elder kettle standing behind him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the kettle but he kept his composure._

 

_"Um...h-hello mister kettle."_

 

_Elder kettle came a bit closer._

 

_"Kaleb you're.....you look very tired."_

 

_Dice swallowed the lump in his throat and forced back tears._

 

_"Um yes...lots of...lots of work to do is all..."_

 

_Elder kettle frowned._

 

_"Have you been...eating well? You look a bit thin."_

 

_Dice holds back a sob. The devil only allowed him one meal a day so according to him, dice could "keep his figure". Broiled fish and dry salad was all that he was given to eat, maybe with a piece of bread every now and again but nothing more. He had been having horrible stomach pains and trouble sleeping on that lumpy mattress that he was forced to call his bed. Sometimes he wouldn't get a meal at all and on a night that Dice would stand by and watch the devil devour a banquet of food, the demon would be "generous" and let Dice finish his scraps if there were any._

 

_"I....I'm fine."_

 

_Elder kettle came a bit closer._

 

_"Kaleb..if you ever need a shoulder to lean on.."_

 

_"I have to go."_

 

_Dice turned around and he walked away towards the casino. He entered it a while later and went straight to the kitchen. He unpacked the groceries and was putting them away when he saw a platter of cookies. Dice stared at them for a long time before looking around and quickly taking one. He shoved it into his mouth and chewed it slowly, savoring the sweet and delicious taste of it. He reached for another one when the door flew open._

 

_"Dice! Are you-"_

 

_Dice turned around to see the devil in the kitchen doorway. His mouth was still full and he had a cookie in his hand and the devil growled._

 

_"So yer stealing from me? Helpin yerself to things in the kitchen? Is that it?!"_

 

_Dice shook his head._

 

_"No! I was just...I just..."_

 

_"Shut up!!!"_

 

_Dice cowered and he nodded as the devil cane closer. Then he smiled._

 

_"You like cookies Dice? Are they good?"_

 

_Dice looked scared._

 

_"Y-yes."_

 

_The devil nodded._

 

_"Are you hungry Dice?"_

 

_Dice whimpered but he nodded._

 

_"Sit down."_

 

_Dice obeyed and sat down at the kitchen counter. The devil grinned as he went to the ice box and pulled out another platter of cookies before putting it next to the other large platter of them._

 

_"You hungry? Then eat."_

 

_Dice swallowed and he stared at the two platters before looking at the devil._

 

_"Sir I'm sorry I..."_

 

_"EAT IT!!!"_

 

_Dice winced as the devil yelled and he whimpered as he picked up a cookie and ate it. He chewed and it felt lumpy and mushy against his tongue, nothing at all like the delicious sweet treat he had been eating earlier. He found it hard to swallow it and the devil's glare told him to keep eating. Dice took one after another of the cookies and ate them while cringing and whimpering. After he ate half of the first platter his stomach began to push against the waistband of his pants. His jaw hurt and he was feeling queasy._

 

_"B-boss please I'm sorry...I...please let me stop."_

 

_The devil grinned._

 

_"You eat like a fat pig then you'll be treated like one. Keep eating!!"_

 

_Dice sobbed as he pushed another cookie into his mouth. He gagged a little but chewed it and gulped it down before taking another. The first platter was gone after an hour and a half and Dice was crying from how much his stomach hurt. He had to unbutton his pants but he still felt incredibly nauseous. He turned to the devil and pleaded._

 

_"Please sir!! I'm sorry!!"_

 

_The devil growled then grabbed Dice by the front of his shirt, grabbed a handful of cookies and jammed them into the other man's mouth._

 

_"EAT THEM YOU FILTHY PIG!!! STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT AND SNORT LIKE THE CRAP COVERED SWINE YOU ARE!!!!"_

 

_Tears trickled down Dice's face as he whimpered loudly and choked a little on the cookies but the devil just kept shoving one after another into his mouth and Dice's cheeks bulged from how much food was packed into his mouth. He swallowed as quickly as he could and the platter was soon empty. Dice coughed and sobbed as the devil let him go and he gagged violently before running over and throwing up in the trash can._

 

_"Disgusting whore."_

 

_Then with that the devil left leaving Dice to cry and violently throw up._

 

Dice opened his eyes and looked around. He must have dozed off while waiting for the mail. He waited a few more minutes and the mail man or more like the mail stork, came flying down. He handed Dice the mail then flew off leaving the die headed toon to open the letter from Dr. Kahl he had been expecting. He read over it then gasped in excitement. 

 

"Eldrich!!" 

 

Elder kettle came out of the house looking a bit concerned. 

 

"Yes? What is it dearest?" 

 

Dice embraced the kettle toon and cried happily. 

 

"I'm pregnant." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An origin story is told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we're going to do something different! We are going to start with the present day then tell the story of not only how dice came to the casino but how he and elder kettle met! There is some child abuse in this chapter just a warning

"Boys! Could you come in here please?" 

 

Cuphead and mugman came into the living room to see elder kettle and Dice sitting on the couch together. The boys sat down on the floor in front of them. 

 

"What is it elder kettle?" 

 

Dice smiles at mugman and then looked at elder kettle. 

 

"We have some news." 

 

Cuphead raised an eyebrow but then got excited.

 

"Are we getting a puppy? Or a cat?' 

 

Dice shakes his head. 

 

"No but there is going to be a new member of the family." 

 

Elder kettle nodded and squeezed Dice's hand. 

 

"Boys, Dice is....going to have a baby." 

 

Cuphead deadpanned while mugman jumped up in excitement.

 

"Hooray!! A new little brother or sister!!" 

 

Cuphead sputtered. 

 

"But..but how is that possible? Ain't you a guy Dice?" 

 

Dice frowned. 

 

"Well actually no. I was born a female but the devil changed my gender for a time until i left and it changed back. I identify as a man but I am actually a woman." 

 

Mugman looked intrigued. 

 

"Wow, there's so much we don't know about you! How did you come to work for the devil and how did you meet elder kettle?" 

 

Elder kettle frowned. 

 

"Now mugman mister Dice doesn't have to talk about that if he doesn't want to." 

 

Dice shook his head. 

 

"No no, its fine dear. They....they are old enough to know." 

 

Elder kettle looked at Dice, concerned. 

 

"Are you sure dearest?' 

 

Dice nods then he took a deep breath.

 

"Alright boys here it is. The whole story." 

 

_Many years ago..._

 

_Dice sniffles as he is tugged along down the street by his father towards the bar they would go to every Tuesday night. It had become a routine: Dice being dragged down to the bar by his father and the 12 sided die headed man would drink until he passed out while Dice would pick pocket the other unsuspecting drunks. Most of the time Dice wouldn't get caught but sometimes a drunk would catch him then slap him until the bartender pulled them back. Then Dice would try to rouse his father but most of the time the nine year old would have to walk home by himself._

 

_"Pop can't I go play with my friends?"_

 

_The die headed man scoffed._

 

_"What friends? Far as I can tell you don't have any ya groddy little wanker. Now get in there n make me some coin!"_

 

_Dice sniffled again holding back his tears as his father shoved him into the bar then stumbled off towards a corner booth to order a drink. Dice wrung his hands nervously but walked quietly towards the crowded bar. Working quickly he was able to pickpocket two people who were passed out but when he went to grab a wallet from the coat pocket of a bull, said toon turned around and saw him._

 

_"Hey! Whaddya think yer doing ya little brat?!"_

 

_Dice gasped and tried to run but the bull grabbed him by his suspenders and yanked him into the air close to his face._

 

_"Yer not goin anywhere ya little thief!!! Hand over that money!!"_

 

_Dice began to cry as the bull shook him harshly and he looked over desperately towards the booth his father had been at._

 

_He was gone._

 

_"Hand it over!!!"_

 

_Dice whimpered and gave the bull his wallet back and the room snatched it away the noticed another wallet sticking out of Dice's pocket._

 

_"So you like stealin eh? Well how about I cut off one of ya hands?"_

 

_Dice sobbed and shook his head._

 

_"Please no!"_

 

_The bull laughed and shook Dice again._

 

_"That'll teach ya! Who has an axe?!"_

 

_Dice cried harder but then he stopped when he felt something warm and wet trickling down his legs. He whimpered and the bull made a look of disgust._

 

_"You disgusting little urchin ya pissed yerself!!"_

 

_The bull dropped Dice to the floor and the nine year old covered the dark stain on his pants but the bull kept on._

 

_"This little brat pissed himself!!"_

 

_The whole bar turned to stare and laugh at Dice and the die headed boy felt tears trickle down his face. He got to his feet and ran out of the bar into the dark streets crying. He stopped a little ways away then looked in his pockets._

 

_He had dropped the other wallet and all of the coins he had taken._

 

_Dice walked back home trying to prolong the inevitable and when he walked up to the front door of his home he could hear his father shouting and throwing things around. Dice opened the door and went inside to be greeted with a plate smashing against the wall next to him and his mother shouting._

 

_"Git in here ya little wanker!"_

 

_Dice walked into the kitchen to see his mother, a six headed die woman, smoking and his father glaring down at him._

 

_"Ya pissed yerself? Disgusting little vermin. Where's the coin?"_

 

_Dice whimpered quietly and felt tears brimming in his eyes._

 

_"WHERE IS IT??!!"_

 

_Dice flinched and he squeaked out an answer._

 

_"I lost it."_

 

_His father growled in anger then back handed Dice across the face._

 

_"You little bastard!! You probably spent it on yerself right?!"_

 

_Dice shook his head._

 

_"No I didn't!"_

 

_Dice's father grabbed him by the arm, pulled him towards the door, opened it, threw Dice out onto the street, then slammed the door shut. Dice got up and ran back to the door hitting his fists against it and sobbing._

 

_"Pop!! Please! Please let me back in!! Please daddy!!! Please mommy!!"_

 

_But nobody came._

 

_Dice cried for a little bit then he looked towards the train tracks where nobody dared to go over because there was word of a place there._

 

_A place of lights._

 

_A place of money._

 

_A place for the damned._

 

Dice pauses to wipe tears from his eyes and elder kettle squeezes his hand. Cuphead is staring completely surprised while mugman is crying as well. 

 

"I'm sorry I just....I think I need some tea." 

 

Elder kettle nods. 

 

"I'll go make that dearest." 

 

When he leaves mugman and cuphead come closer. 

 

"Is that when you met the devil?" 

 

Dice sighs. 

 

"Yes......let me continue." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an origin story is continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go with another chapter! But this time it's not in front of the cup brothers just elder kettle. Here we go!

Dice tucked Cuphead and Mugman into bed then he went to his and elder kettle's bedroom. He sighed as he laid down in bed next to the kettle then he frowned.

 

"Dearest, there's something I need to tell you that I couldn't tell the boys."

 

Elder kettle put his book down.

 

"What is it Kaleb? And are you sure you want to share it?"

 

Dice nodded.

 

"I need to tell someone and you're the only one I trust."

 

Elder kettle sighed.

 

"Alright, tell me everything dearest." 

 

Dice sighed deeply then he began.

 

_A long long time ago......_

 

_Dice walked through the rainy streets of the isle trying to keep dry with only his thin jacket. His parents had kicked him out of the house for the last time just because he was trying to make them breakfast and he burned the toast. They had thrown him onto the street along with a thin jacket and had told him to get lost._

 

_That had been two weeks ago._

_He had been begging on the streets for any amount of coin so he could buy something warm and fresh to eat but every patron had turned their gaze away from him. His shoes had developed holes and they filled with water whenever it rained. He had been sleeping in an alley on a pile of old newspapers and trying to keep warm in coffee shops until they recognized his face and threw him out._

_Dice hadn't wanted to at first but he had been faced with no other option but to dig through a dumpster for food. He had found a few sandwiches that were salvageable and had managed to choke them down but most of the food was rotten and he couldn't eat it._

 

_Not at first._

 

_After living on the streets for a month, Dice had been reduced to eating spoiled food from trash cans and dumpsters just so he wouldn't starve to death. He had taken up conning people by doing card tricks and challenging them to a fixed game of poker, but the little money he made was only enough to feed him for a few days and even then it didn't amount to much. There was one instance that dice was more ashamed of than anything._

 

_It had been a very rainy day and dice had been walking through the forest hoping that the trees would give him some sort of shelter when he happened to pass a farm. He saw the farmer, Rose carnation, tending to her garden and gathering something in a bucket. Dice had gone up to the fence and stared at the fresh vegetables she had gathered, his mouth watering at the thought of eating them up. But he knew that if he stole them, she would notice and come after him mainly because her roots were in the ground and she could feel the vibrations of someone walking on the soil. Plus she usually did a head count to see if her veggies were growing just right, so Dice looked at the bucket she had beside her and made a decision._

 

_If he was going to eat then he had to take that bucket._

 

_When rose went into the other part of her garden, dice snuck underneath the fence and tiptoed as quickly and as quietly as he could towards the bucket. Without looking at it, Dice grabbed the bucket and dashed towards the fence hearing rose shout for him to stop but the need for him to eat was so strong that he didn't care if she caught him. Carrots pierced the ground next to him as he scrambled over the fence and ran into the forest, dashing in between trees and bushes until he finally came to the edge of it. He was panting as he sat down against a tree but he had gotten away. Dice looked down into the bucket and was horrified at what he saw._

 

_It was filled with worms._

 

_Dice immediately pushed the bucket away but his tummy growled loudly and he clutched it sobbing. It had been hurting really badly not just from eating spoiled food but because he had been going without food for weeks at a time. Dice sobbed and looked at the bucket, feeling bile rise in his throat at the very idea that was forming in his mind._

 

_But if he didn't eat anything today then he was surely going to starve to death overnight._

 

_Dice took the bucket and he looked inside of it whimpering._

 

_He had to do it._

 

_Dice took a deep breath then reached inside of the bucket, grabbing a handful of worms that wriggled in his fist. He sobbed quietly then brought his fist to his face looking at them first._

 

_Then he opened his mouth and shoved them into it._

 

_He chewed quickly then swallowed as fast as he could. The taste was awful but he was able to continue until he choked down half of the entire bucket. Dice laid back against the tree sobbing and gripping his tummy, not noticing a dark figure coming out of the forest._

 

_"Oh what a pitiful creature."_

 

_Dice looked up and saw the tall, hooded figure next to the tree. Yellow eyes peered out underneath the hood and to be honest, it made Dice shiver in fear._

 

_"What's a small bite like yourself doing out here?"_

 

_The figure came closer and Dice backed up against the tree._

 

_"I-I'm homeless."_

 

_The figure nodded then looked at the bucket._

 

_"Desperately hungry are you?"_

 

_Dice felt tears trickle down his face but he nodded. The figure chuckled, which to Dice sounded like they had gravel in their throat._

 

_"Well I have plenty to eat at my casino. Lots of meats, veggies, desserts, and hot soups to fill your tummy. Why don't you come with me and I can help you get a decent meal?"_

 

_Dice hesitated for a minute but then he looked back at the bucket and made his decision._

 

_He took the figure's clawed hand. Said figure pulled him to his feet then led him out of the woods and towards the train tracks._

 

_"Th-thank you mister."_

 

_The figure chuckled._

 

_"Please....."_

 

_The figure pulled off his hood to reveal horns and black fur._

 

_"Call me Satan."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later in which Dice has gotten rounder and someone makes a guest appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being really bad at updating this story but I've been having a lot of family drama. But I'm here now so we can get to see what happens next!

Dice hummed to himself as he walked through the farmer's market looking over the new produce. He wore a simple white dress with a flowing skirt, so as not to have too much pressure on his now rounded belly, and a white hat with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. 

 

It had been a wonderful six months so far with his kettle lover waiting on him hand and foot and even cuphead and mugman helping out whenever he needed something. The late nights having his stomach rubbed by Elder kettle, the long baths, the feeling he got in his heart when the baby kicked against his hand, and how excited the boys are as they count down the days before the baby is born. Dice was looking over some tangerines that Cagney Carnation had put out for display when he felt something small and warm land on his shoulder. He looked to his shoulder and saw a little cigarette minion standing there smiling up at him real excited, like a friend seeing someone they haven't seen in forever. 

 

"Matchstick!" 

 

Dice froze when he heard that voice, the scratchy accented voice of none other than one of the devil's lackeys. 

 

Mr. Wheezy rushed over behind Dice and picked up the little minion making it squeak in protest. He gently put the little minion in his shirt pocket then turned to Dice. 

 

"I'm real sorry senora, they're harmless little things really and I-"

 

He was cut off when Dice turned around to look at him and the cigar headed man froze. Dice felt queasy seeing the man after so long and to be honest, wheezy looked utterly miserable. His suit was wrinkled, his tie crooked, his eyes were even more sunken in than they used to be and he looked very skittish. 

 

"Mr. Wheezy........how pleasant to see you again. Still......working for the devil?" 

 

Wheezy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

 

"Kind of but he laid a few of us off so.......it's been tough what with the whole island thinking we're monster." 

 

Dice took a moment to control his temper then he glared at wheezy.

 

"Are they wrong? Have you forgotten all that you and the others did to me when the casino fell and the devil stripped me of my title?"

 

Wheezy frowns and looks down.

 

"Dice.....I tried to tell them to lay off on ya but-"

 

"Did you wheezy or did you tell phear lap, whiskey, rum, and mangosteen that it was okay to sneak into the closet I slept in and force me to either have sex with them or blow them?"

 

Wheezy bites his lip as people turn their heads to look at the two of them and most of them are ex debtors.

 

"Dice c'mon there are people here, don't make a scene."

 

Dice puts the basket down and grits his teeth.

 

"No I'm going to say this right here and now because you deserve to know what it's like to be humiliated like I was. You allowed everyone to constantly push me and kick me around quite literally and force me to do anything they wanted for fear that they would tell the devil. It took me two years to get back to a healthy weight after finally escaping that place not to mention get over the fact that I was raped almost every night by either the devil or one of you. I nearly worked myself to death because I was too afraid and broken to stand up for myself but no more, I'm done! You have to live with the fact that not only are you responsible for causing me three and a half years of pain, humiliation, and suffering but you are responsible for killing an unborn life."

 

Wheezy looked up at Dice and he felt his voice catch in his throat, not able to say anything.

 

Dice nods.

 

"That's right, I know it was you who came into the room that night and punched me in the stomach. You killed my baby wheezy, an innocent life."

 

Wheezy sputtered.

 

"D-dice believe me I didn't want to do it but the devil threatened to hurt the family I had left if I didn't obey him!"

 

Dice scowls.

 

"So that made it okay for you to cause great pain to not only me but an innocent baby as well?"

 

Wheezy shut his mouth and looked down at his feet. 

 

Dice nods.

 

"That's what I thought." 

 

He picks up the basket and turns to pay and leave when he hears wheezy speak.

 

"You're right.........I am a terrible person."

 

Dice turns to look at him and the cigar headed man had misty eyes.

 

"I.......I wanted that position so badly that.....I was willin to hurt you to keep it. I.....I did some pretty terrible things to you n I understand if yous don't wanna forgive me or even have anything to do with me. So......fer what it's worth....m' sorry n' I hope yous can forgive me someday. So if ya need me, I'll be in a cardboard box on the side of fourth and sixth." 

 

He turns to leave then stops.

 

"By the way, congratulations on the kid. I hope yer real happy with this new guy." 

 

Dice grips the basket handle and then sighs.

 

"Wheezy wait!" 

 

Said man stops and turns to see Dice walk over to him. He sighs then holds out the basket full of fruit and veggies.

 

"Here. You need this more than I do."

 

Wheezy stares at it first then looks at Dice.

 

"Dice I......I couldn't. I don't deserve it."

 

Dice chuckles and pushes the basket into wheezy's hands.

 

"Well....I didn't deserve a second chance but I got it. But don't think this means that I forgive ya, m' just doin this cause.......well elder kettle n' the boys would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't."

 

Wheezy chuckles and accepts the basket from Dice. He looks at it then back at Dice.

 

"Thanks bo-I mean......thanks Dice. What're ya gonna name the kid?"

 

Dice smiles and rubs his belly.

 

"Chalice.....lil' miss chalice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3   
> Please leave constructive criticism!


End file.
